Si nada nos salva de la muerte
by Siirio
Summary: Algunos afirman que el amor es la magia más poderosa, otros que es cosa de baladas y poesía barata; pero los sabios dicen que si nada nos salva de la muerte, por lo menos que el amor nos salve de la vida ¿no?
1. Amor

**Disclaimer: **todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Rowling.

Este fic participa en el **reto "Viñetas de emociones"** para el foro de La noble y Ancestral casa de los Black. La idea del reto es escribir tres viñetas de no más de mil palabras, cada una referida a una emoción, las mías son: angustia, amor y culpabilidad. Y mi personaje: Lily Evans.

Esta viñeta corresponde a **amor.**

* * *

**Las personas que Lily amó**

Cuando la pequeña Lily tenía siete años y lloraba por su muñeca de trapo favorita que había terminado en el cubo de la basura, con infinitas costuras, un ojo faltante y casi nada de cabello después de cuatro largos años, sus padres le dieron su primera lección importante.

—Tienes que entender, princesa, que nada dura para siempre.

Su mamá insistió.

—Y a veces tenemos que dejar ir a las personas que amamos, así es la vida.

**—**

Llovía a cantaros y Lily observaba, desde su juego favorito en el parque, como corría el agua calle abajo, e intentaba que no le corriera por el rostro. ¿Por qué Tunia tenía que ser así? Ella solo intentaba ayudar, no quería que se metiera en problemas con mamá y deseó que el jarrón se arreglara, no fue su culpa que funcionará.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Lily dio un salto sorprendida y se secó disimuladamente las lágrimas cuando vio que era Sev, de pie junto a ella, empapado de pies a cabeza.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Severus se encogió de hombros y se sentó a su lado, apartándose un mechón de cabello del rostro.

—Te vi pasar hace rato frente a mí casa —explicó—, no te vi volver, y luego empezó a llover.

Lily sonrió.

—Gracias Sev.

Se quedaron en silencio después de eso, a ella le encantaban los días soleados, pero el sonido de la lluvia cayendo siempre la tranquilizaba, y Lily había aprendido que a Sev le gustaba mucho el silencio.

—¿Tú crees que Petunia me quiere?

Su amigo la miró con el ceño fruncido y su mejor expresión de desagrado.

—Mejor si no.

—¡Sev! Es mi hermana.

Severus bufó, pero igual le respondió, por lo bajo.

—Querer mucho a alguien no significa que esa persona nos tiene que querer de vuelta.

**—**

Remus Lupin sabe que hay cosas inevitables. Un estornudo, la lluvia, la salida del sol, que un lobo te muerda, enamorarte. Cosas que pasan y no hay nada que puedas hacer, solo resignarte e intentar sacar lo mejor de una situación difícil. Alguien debería explicarle lo de resignarse a Lily.

Ese día de sexto viene oyendo los gritos de Lily desde que cruzó la esquina, y cuando entra al aula de Transformaciones lo entiende.

—Pero yo solo quería ahorrarte trabajo, preciosa —insiste James, con los lentes torcidos, las manos en alto y su sonrisa más boba.

—¡Y yo voy a ahorrarte a ti años de vida! Idiota engreído, ¿cómo se te ocurre…? —y así hasta el infinito.

Remus deja de prestarles atención y se sienta junto a Sirius, que observa todo con su mejor sonrisa de merodeador.

—¿Quién va ganando? —susurra, aunque en realidad no hace falta porque James y Lily están tan metidos en su pelea que no escucharían nada.

—Evans, por supuesto —le sonríe Sirius—. O debería decir… _Potter._

Remus le mira alzando una ceja sin entender y Sirius señala con la cabeza la mesa de Lily donde descansan sus cosas.

—Merlín bendito.

A las que alguien ha hechizado para que las etiquetas que Lily les ha puesto digan «Lily Potter» en vez de «Lily Evans».

—Y con un hechizo de permanencia exquisitamente ejecutado, debería añadir —exclama Sirius, abandonándose a la risa. Remus le mira con su mejor expresión de prefecto pero le cuesta horrores controlar la risa.

La pelea continúa sin importarles el público que cada vez se ha ido haciendo más grande. Lily sujeta la varita con tanta fuerza que tiene los nudillos blancos y Remus cree que se va a quedar afónica si sigue gritando así. Pero también sabe que está completa y totalmente perdida, lo sabe por la forma en la que se inclina inconscientemente hacia James, por sus rostros a un palmo de distancia, por la forma en que le mira a los ojos cuando le grita _«idiota despeinado que solo sirve para dar un vueltas en una escoba y a veces ni eso»._

Se lo dice después ese mismo día, cuando las clases se han acabado, solo son ellos dos y lleva más de media hora hablando de lo idiota que es James Potter.

—Hay cosas que no se pueden evitar, Lily —no dice qué _cosas_, pero Lily es inteligente, sabe que entiende.

Y Lily le mira feo, pero no dice nada.

**—**

Siempre están peleando, desde el principio de los tiempos. Es como una norma no escrita, Sirius Black y Lily Evans pelean. Lily no lo admitiría ni bajo tortura, pero a pesar de todo quiere un poquito poquitín a ese insulto a los buenos modales que es Sirius Black.

Pero ese día, a unos minutos de decir «sí quiero» y pasar el resto de su vida con el hombre que ama, Lily le quiere muchísimo. Porque está a punto de tener una crisis nerviosa y es sorprendente que sea Sirius el que llegue, con su cara de mal humor, y la tranquilice.

—¿Estás planeando dejar a James plantado en el altar? —le gruñe.

Lily sonríe.

—Me descubriste, pero no importa, voy a dejar el vestido aquí para que tú puedas tomar mi lugar.

La cara de malas pulgas de Sirius amenaza con irse. Joder, por eso es que le encanta esta chica. Así que cambia de táctica.

—Supongo que tengo que hacerme a la idea de que Cornamenta se va a convertir en uno de esos aburridos hombres casados que se van a casa temprano y no hacen travesuras, Evans. Estarás feliz.

—No tienes ni idea, Sirius.

Lily le sostiene la mirada con una expresión que hace que Sirius piense en palabras cursis. Y es esa expresión lo que hace que le suelte sus siguientes palabras, esa misma expresión que ve en James, en su hermano, y que sabe que es gracias a ella. Así que tiene que decirlo.

Se lo debe.

—Si… —pero aún así balbucea—. Supongo que… —porque no es fácil, joder— si fuera necesario, una cosa de vida o muerte, si James tuviese que pasar el resto de su vida con alguien… supongo que solo estaría bien si fueras tú.

Y eso es lo que hace que Lily se lance a su cuello e intente estrangularlo con un abrazo. Porque si el cínico y sarcástico e insoportable de Sirius Black lo dice, entonces debe ser cierto. Y Lily aprende ese día que los verdaderos amigos los encontramos en sitios inesperados. Y no importa que tan idiotas sean, cuando de verdad los necesitas, están ahí.

**—**

Años más tarde, cuando la guerra sea solo un terrible recuerdo y se escriban canciones, poemas, historias y libros de historia, entre las páginas de héroes habrá algún capítulo dedicado a Lily, y los historiadores mágicos _tendrán_ que escribir que el aporte más importante de Lily a la guerra fue, sin duda, su capacidad de amar inmesuradamente.

* * *

Por cierto, tengo que decirlo, **Happy Birthday J.K. Rowling.** Gracias a ti hace doce años llegó mi mamá a casa con "La Piedra Filosofal" y cambió mi vida.


	2. Lirios en la oscuridad

Esta viñeta corresponde a **angustia.**

* * *

**Lirios en la oscuridad**

["Cuando una ventana se hace añicos,

una pata de mesa se quiebra

o cuando un cuadro se desprende de la pared,

se oye un chasquido.

Pero, en lo que al corazón atañe,

cuando éste se rompe, l

o hace en el más absoluto silencio."]

**…**

Tiene agujetas. Le duelen tanto los costados que tiene que doblarse sobre sí misma porque el dolor la paraliza. Algo está mal, un dolor lacerante le atraviesa el pecho y tiene que luchar por respirar. _«Inhala, exhala, vamos Lily, inhala, exhala»._ Algo está muy mal.

Se deja caer pesadamente contra la mugrienta pared del callejón y se aparta un mechón rojo de la frente. Hace silencio, aguza el oído, escucha la noche; el único sonido en la pesada oscuridad es su respiración rasgada. _«No, no bajes la guardia, alerta permanente, alerta permanente». _Intenta repetirse las palabras de Ojoloco. Los nudillos de la mano derecha -la mano de la varita- se le tornan blancos.

El sonido de una explosión le hace saltar y no grita porque tiene el pecho comprimido. _«No, no, no, no. Valiente, Lily, valiente Lily»_. Lily es Gryffindor, y justo cuando una sombra se materializa unos metros más adelante, de la punta de su varita saltan las chispas de un hechizo no verbal que ilumina el callejón.

—¡Joder!

Y falla.

—Joder, Lily, soy yo, soy yo —su espalda vuelve a dar contra la pared del asqueroso callejón cuando retrocede, desconfiada, ante el rostro extremadamente guapo que aparece iluminado por la luz de la farola de la calle.

_«¿De dónde salió esa farola?»_

—Lily preciosa, soy yo, soy yo, tranquila.

—¿Qué me prometiste?

—¿Qué…?

—¡¿Qué me prometiste el día de mi boda?! —_«no, no, Lily, no grites, no grites»._

—Lily que co... —solo le ve la mitad del rostro, le escucha resoplar—. Proteger a Harry, pase lo que pase, proteger a Harry.

—Demonios Sirius —esta vez es Lily la que resopla—, eres tú. ¿Qué pasó? Aparecieron de la nada… ¿Cómo... Sirius cómo...? ¡James! Sirius, ¿dónde está James? Dime que… ¡Sirius Black!

—Lily…

—Sirius, ¿dónde está James? Tiene que estar contigo, Sirius, ¡¿por qué no está contigo, Sirius?! —_«nononono no entres en pánico, no entres en pá…»_—. ¡Sirius!

—Lily yo… nosotros no... —y lo que a Lily de verdad le aterroriza, lo que desata el inferno, es la voz de Sirius, quebrada, rota, en pedazos—. Lily, Remus y yo... no sé de donde salieron, no podían haberse aparecido porque el hechizo… el hechizo… Pero eran demasiados y nos separamos pero James, Lily, James siguió luchando. James luchó pero yo no estaba, yo no lo ayude, yo no estaba… —suena como si se ahogara y es en ese momento que Lily entiende porqué, pero no puede ser, Sirius da un paso más y la luz ilumina su rostro y no puede ser.

Lily jamás ha visto a Sirius llorar. _«¿Qué puede hacer a Sirius llorar? ¿Qué puede hacer a Sirius llorar? ¿Qué puede hacer a Sirius llorar?»_ Las probabilidades son tan terribles que Lily no lo quiere imaginar, Lily no quiere pensar en ello, Lily...

Pero pasa algo realmente muy raro porque todo comienza a temblar, a estremecerse desde sus cimientos, y Lily lo siente desde dentro del pecho, surge de su pecho, desde en lo más profundo, como si fuera ella la que temblara, pero no puede ser posible porque ha muerto, acaba de morir o sino no se explica ese dolor tan fuerte que siente en el pecho. Donde se supone que debería estar el corazón que ya no está porque en vez de latidos siente un hueco, como si se lo hubiesen sacado, desgarrado.

No puede respirar porque sus pulmones parecen haberse comprimido dolorosamente y comienza a marearse, pero cuando extiende una mano Sirius ya no está, no tiene nada de qué sostenerse y solo agarra oscuridad (resbaladiza, terrible), _«¿por qué está tan oscuro?, ¿qué paso con la farola?». _Es raro, ve sus propia mano borrosa, como si tuviera los ojos empañados y a lo mejor es por eso que todo está tan oscuro y comienza a ver sombras rodeándola. Debe ser una especie de hechizo, magia oscura, seguro va a morir ella también y lo único que puede pensar es que más le vale a Sirius cumplir su promesa.

Cuando todo comienza a difuminarse en los bordes, ha hacerse borroso y a desaparecer casi lo agradece. Está un poco atormentada, los gritos la atormentan, _«¿quién grita?»_

**—**

Ella grita, la garganta le quema. Por un eterno segundo se queda paralizada de miedo porque no puede respirar, inhala pero el aire no entra a los pulmones. Dos segundos después entiende que se estaba ahogando con sus propias lágrimas, tiene un nudo en la garganta y la lengua le sabe a sal. Alguien más grita, Harry grita, en su cuna.

Está empapada en sudor, las sabanas húmedas de miedo. El lado contrario de la cama está frío, James no está. Harry, en sus brazos, sigue llorando. En la oscuridad de la habitación el reloj de pared da las doce menos cinco. James está retrasado, Sirius también, deberían haber llegado hace dos días. Es principios de Octubre y hace frío.

Afuera la guerra sigue avanzando, tranquila, calmadamente, a paso lento pero firme. Robando vidas… y noches de sueño.


End file.
